


Change In Plans

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper's reVENGE, M/M, Public Sex but not really, Public lewdness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper decides to get a little revenge over the last time they went out for food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In Plans

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is

Dipper was sitting behind the register counter with a blank expression on his face, watching the clock on the wall tick by at an unbearably slow pace before his attention was grabbed by the loud vibration of his phone. Looking down at the screen to read a text from Wendy.

_ Yoo! So u got any plans for tonight? I did, n do still but different plans now. A guy n I were going to see that new thriller movie, but exams r coming up n I need to study, wanna take them off my hands? _

He thought for a moment. Well, he and Bill hadn’t had a date night in a while, and besides. It would be nice to get out of the house and do something that wasn’t pestering the paranormal. He replied ‘sure’ and was given the instructions to stop by her dorm after his shift ended to grab the tickets, the movie started a few hours or so after he could bolt from his shift at the gift shop. Only four more hours to go. He sighed loudly to himself as he dropped his head on the desk of the register.

Bill had his feet up against the dashboard, singing along to the song on the radio as Dipper drove down the main street where the college was that Wendy attended, reaching over at a stoplight to turn it off.

“Hey, the best part was coming up,” Bill complained as he stared over at him.

Dipper sighed, “Okay, Bill, the movie doesn’t start for a while. Meaning we’re probably all going to go get something to eat, and I know, I know how you are with Wendy. But could you please be on your best behavior with her?”

Bill gave a dorky look at he blew a raspberry with his tongue, turning the radio back on instead of giving an actual reply, he sang along to the lyrics, “When you touch me I die, just a little inside~, I wonder if this could be love~~!! This could be love.”

Dipper sighed at his childish response, allowing him to continue singing along to the song as he continued to drive along the road till he got to the college. Grabbing his phone and calling the woman, “Hey! We’re out front, and since we’re early for the movie I was thinking you might wanna grab something to eat? I mean, it’s the least I can do and also I already owe you from last time.”

“Oh yeah!” He heard her from the other end of the line, hearing her slam her study book shut, “Dude, I need to get out of this damn place, I’ve been trapped in this prison all day and I have been waiting for someone to break me out! Alright, just give me a minute. Oh hey, Tambry is here, can she tag along?”

“Yeah, no problem!” And he hung up the phone, setting it in the cup holder as he looked over at Bill, the demon looking out the window with wide eyes at all the alit signs and cars driving down the street. He couldn’t help but smile through his sigh at the childish look on his face.

It wasn’t very long until he saw two figures approaching his car, once they came into view he could tell it was Wendy and Tambry, unlocking the doors for them they both climbed into the backseat. Wendy grabbing the headrest of the driver’s side as she smiled widely at him, “Dip, man I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks! Alright, granted it’s because Stan gave me time off to study for exams. But dude!!”

He laughed at her, looking over his shoulder at the two, “Hey you two, Wendy. Tambry, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

She looked up from her phone and dropped it in her lap, sighing loudly before she spoke, “It’s because my dick of a professor keeps drowning me in all this dumb homework, God those reviews on ratemyprofessor were right, this guy is fucking awful.”

“And yet you didn’t listen to the warnings and took his classes anyway,” Wendy smiled over at her with a ‘you should have listened’ look.

“I didn’t have a choice! It was either this guy, or the creeper,” She shuddered as she picked up her phone, “God, why do my parents hold such high standards for me, like come on, I’m trying my best already…”

Wendy laughed before digging into her pockets, “Oh yeah, here’s the tickets!”

Dipper took them from her, placing them in the middle console for now, “Thanks, so where do you guys wanna go eat at?”

The two girls looked at each other before shrugging, Bill watching them both from over his shoulder before looking out the window, zoning out as the three talked. He was more entranced with the lights as they drove down Main Street, finally choosing a place and getting out. They got a table at some old diner, sitting in a booth with Dipper across from Bill, Wendy next to the Pines twin and Tambry sitting across from her. Surprisingly enough, Bill was actually being well behaved. Holding civilized conversations with the gingered girl far better than what Dipper had expected. Usually when the two were around each other Bill would respond with snarky comments, passive aggressive actions, and just downright bratty towards her. She would roll her eyes and depending on her mood ignore him or banter with him, they’re relationship had come a long way from when they first truly met each other. 

Dipper cradled his jaw in his hand as he zoned out to what Wendy and the demon were speaking about, looking over at Tambry who was scrolling through her phone like she usually did. Somethings never changed, he thought to himself, halfheartedly picking at his fries before looking across the table and at Bill. Looking over his features and what he threw on to wear, a simple black and grey hoodie with a dark red shirt peeking from underneath, choosing to wear more dangling earrings than usual. Dipper couldn’t help but think how good he looked even when he wasn’t all dressed up. 

_ Awww, why thank you, Pine Tree. You know, I do try. I’m kidding! I wake up like this! _

Bill’s voice echoed through his skull, Dipper sitting up a bit as he wasn’t expecting it. Looking from him to Wendy, seeing how their conversation hadn’t even broken a little as Bill spoke with a smile. Dipper stared at him, burying his mouth into his hand as he continued looking him over, his playful smile covered.

_ You try? Who do you try for, me? _

Bill’s voice never skipped a beat in his speaking towards the woman, and in response to his thoughts.

_ Perhaps I do, who’s to say who I look good for everyday?  _

_ Well I will agree, you do look good every day. But, I hate to admit that I am sincerely regretting going out tonight, with you looking  _ that  _ good. _

He bit the inside of his lip as he watched Bill’s eyes shift to look at him before going back to Wendy. Dipper looked over at Tambry, a bored expression on her face as she stared up at the television mounted on the wall. Dipper slouched a bit in his seat, slipping his foot out of his shoe before moving it underneath the table to rest in Bill’s lap. Shifting as best he could to push against the front of his jeans. Bill sighed a bit, looking at him once again before going back to the conversation at hand.

_ Dipper, what are you doing. _

_ Nothing, just passing time till the movie. Your conversations are boring, there is so much more things to be doing that are… Fun. _

_ Didn’t I get yelled at the last time we did this? _

Dipper pulled his hand away from his mouth, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands over his chest as he moved his foot some more, trying to wiggle it between his demon’s legs only to have Bill drop his hand underneath the table and grab his ankle.

_ Come on, don’t you wanna play with  _ Kitten?

Bill pushed his foot away and crossed his legs, Dipper huffing to himself before running the ball of his foot up the other’s leg, biting back a smile.

_ Aww, what’s wrong, I thought you liked fun and games, I just wanna play with you, Master~. _

Dipper was trying not to smile and failing, watching the way Bill’s shoulders tensed slightly at the use of that title. That was one thing Dipper was becoming proud of, growing more and more confident in calling Bill that, and getting some of the best reactions from it that made him feel triumphant to some degree. 

_ Dipper, keep playing like that and you’re- _

_ What, gonna get in trouble? Oh come on, punish Kitten. _

Dipper was outright grinning across the table, a wry look on his face as Bill would have to stop his words every time Dipper thought of something. The only thing he was worried about was Wendy looking over at him, but luckily so far she seemed entirely focused on the topic of whatever it was her and Bill were talking about. When Bill didn’t say anything in reply to him and instead he continued on in the conversation, Dipper pursed his lips slightly before smiling again.

_ Mee~oww. _

_ Dipper, knock it off, you wanted to come out so why are you trying to get us back inside. _

_ Because, maybe I’m regretting my choices, regretting watching a movie. That’s incredibly boring, we can ditch it and go have fu~n~. _

_ Well perhaps later, because surprisingly I wanna see this movie. Alright?  _

Dipper pulled his foot away completely, shoving his shoe back on and sighing loud enough to get Wendy’s attention now, “Hey, Dip what’s up?”

“Nothing,” He sat up straight and stretched his back, “It’s probably time to get you back to your prison cell though.”

“Uuugh, I seriously do not wanna go back but I know you’re right,” the gingered girl groaned loudly, her head hitting the back of the booth as she slumped in her seat glaring at nothing.

Once the two girls got out of the car and left, watching them to make sure they went back into the dormitory Dipper sighed through his nose and looked over at the demon in the passenger seat, “Bill… Are you sure you wanna go to the movies? I don’t even recall you actually enjoying them…”

“Oh what do you know whether I like the movies or not,” Bill answered him, shifting his gaze from the front window to him, “I do want to go to the movies, I haven’t been to them in a while.”

Dipper sighed and slumped in his seat, an almost pout on his lips as he stared at the steering wheel, Bill wriggled out of the seatbelt to lean over the middle console, kissing his human’s cheek before pulling away and sitting back in his seat, “Oh come on, relax, the night is still young.”

He didn’t say anything, instead pulling the car out of park. The drive to the theater wasn’t very long at all, the radio humming quietly the entire time. Once they were parked and the car was off, Dipper unlocked the doors. The moment he did so Bill very nearly jumped out of the car excitedly. Running around to pull Dipper from the driver’s side.

“Come on~!” Bill hummed loudly as he tugged on his arm, Dipper barely had the chance to lock the doors before he was being dragged inside of the building.

Bill bounced happily on his feet as they waited in line to get the tickets checked, his eyes wide looking around at all the flashing lights and illuminated movie poster screens, making soft little popping sounds with his mouth as the two waited. 

He didn’t even need to speak his request, only getting his breath in when his eyes landed on the confections stand, Dipper speaking in a blank voice, “No, Bill, we are not getting any candy.”

Bill whined as Dipper handed their tickets over, leading him down the right hallway to the correct theater they were going to be in. He had grabbed his hand at some point, leading the man up the stairs all the way to the top row of seats, taking the two closest to the corner, Dipper sitting against the wall as he sighed. 

Bill sat next to him and smiled widely as he whispered, “Come on, Pine Tree, it’s gonna be fun~.”

And oh dear God was he wrong. 

Bill was slouched in his chair staring with a bored expression on his face, watching the horrendous (in his opinion) special effects of soft-gore, knowing all too well that blood doesn’t work like that, if you did that you wouldn’t just get a scratch. Dipper couldn’t help but snicker at him.

_ I told you! I told you so! I remember you hate movie theaters! You’re forgetting I took you to one years ago when we first started dating and you whined the entire time, we didn’t even get half an hour in before we left! _

_ Do you wanna gold star or something? _

_ No… I just want an ‘’I’m sorry Dipper, you were right.’’’ _

Bill snorted, his arms folded over his chest as he continued to glare at the screen. Dipper looked at him with a smile, pulling his legs up onto the seat with him as he leaned over to his demon, kissing his cheek.

_ You wanna get out of here now? _

_ No, you’ll just rub it in even more. _

Dipper bit his tongue to not laugh, instead he moved to push the armrest between them up and out of the way. Crawling over more and laying against the other as he watched him up close, watching him watch the screen, pressing another kiss to him.

_ Well, my offer is still on the table~. _

Bill huffed. Dipper leaned to the side a bit, looking over down the row before moving closer to the man. Biting his lip before carefully bringing his hands up to his face, prying his attention from the movie and pulling him into a kiss. Not that Bill really complained at all, sighing into the kiss as Dipper moved to wrap one arm around his shoulders for some sort of leverage and balance as he was awkwardly sitting on his knees halfway on his own seat and halfway on Bill’s. It was Bill who pulled back, licking at his human’s lips as he smiled softly in amusement. Dipper turned his head to the side, whether an action on purpose or just being coy Bill wasn’t sure. But he took the opportunity nonetheless, nipping at his human’s neck and kissing his jawline, leaving a dark hickey just below his ear that got the man to swallow back a whine, balling his fist in the fabric of Bill’s hoodie. Dipper leaned into the demon’s mouth, bringing his free hand to rest against the other’s leg, his fingers slipping between both legs before he pulling back and kissed his demon. 

_ Well, look at that~, Kitten really does wanna play~. _

He didn’t reply, instead he sat back as best he could, wriggling his fingers a bit to get his motive across. Bill shift in his seat and spread his legs apart enough for his human to trail his hand up to the front of his jeans. Dipper licked his lips as he carefully rubbed and palmed the other through his jeans, his eyes lidded and Bill was certain if he could see better in the dark room he would see the faint flush of reddish pink across his human’s face. Dipper wanted to crawl into his lap, but didn’t dare try with the small amount of room they had. Instead he moved as close as he could and gave him a kiss. The kiss was quickly heated, Bill keeping his eyes open as Dipper closed his own, tilting his head into the kiss. He pulled his hand away from the man’s jeans to trail upwards, underneath his hoodie and shirt, slipping underneath the denim and his boxers. Bill arched his back slightly at the touch before relaxing again. His tongue slipped easily into his human’s mouth, Dipper being more focused on curling his fingers around the other’s hardening arousal than trying to dominate the kiss. Running across his teeth and his tongue, lapping as best he could before pulling back. Dipper licked his lips, doing his best to pump along his demon’s shaft. Bill arched his hips into the touch, bringing a hand up to the mortal’s face, running his thumb across his presumably reddened lips before pushing his finger past his lips. 

Dipper happily accepted it. Wrapping his tongue around his demon’s thumb before sucking, staring at him through lidded eyes as he teased the tip of his cock with his fingertips. It was only when Dipper heard people in the next row whisper did he sit up, his hand stopping and his eyes widening.

_ Shit Bill wh- _

_ Shhh, relax, relax. We’re fine, nobody even knows we’re here. They’re all too focused on the movie to even notice the very people next to them. _

Dipper relaxed only slightly. Bill pulling his finger from his mouth and soothingly running his fingers through the brunette’s hair. Dipper leaned into the touch, allowing him to be pulled back into a kiss before being broken again. He felt Bill move both of his hands to his waist, guiding him off the seat and onto the aisle floor. Bill’s gaze flickered back up to make sure nobody was walking up before he looked back down at his human, watching as he crawled to sit completely in front of him. Bill leaned back in his seat and brought his leg that was farthest from the wall up to rest against the chair in front of him, his hands resting in his lap momentarily. Dipper swallowed a bit, taking both of his hands in his own and kissing the backs, then pushing them out of his way. Pulling unbuttoning and unzipping the man’s jeans to allow him to pull his length free, looking up at him with wide eyes through his lashes before he carefully ran his fingers up his shaft, followed by his tongue. Bill chewed on his own tongue and brought his hand up to his mouth, slapping his palm over to keep quiet while his other hand threaded a fistful of his human’s hair. 

Dipper hooked on hand underneath the man’s leg as the other gripped loosely around the base of his cock, closing his eyes as he zoned out completely focused on his demon. He ran his tongue flat along the underside, teasing the tip with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Bill chewed on his palm, feeling his human swirl his tongue clumsily around him, he tilted his hips forwards and hoped he would get the hint. Dipper did and slowly took more of the demon’s length into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he sucked the mouthful. Pulling his head back he was just about to take him back in again before he was pushed down by the hand in his hair, opening his eyes widely up at the other, who was staring down at him with an almost pleading look from what he could tell. He swallowed around him, relaxing his throat as he allowed the demon to help manually bob his head along his arousal, usually he was doing this on his own, sure Bill would grab his hair but he never tugged or pushed, it was… New to him. Bill would have to remind himself not to force his human to take him completely, not wanting to choke the poor guy. But God, did nothing sound better than forcing his mouth down completely, cursing the damn entire theater that he wasn’t able to hear those strangely adorable sounds the human always made when he was sucking him off. But Dipper did his best nonetheless, swirling his tongue and swallowing around him as best he could, his hand pumping along what he didn’t have in his mouth. He felt the hand in his hair tighten almost painfully, listening to the man give him a mental notice of how close he was. Bill had reluctantly pulled his hand away from his human, not going to risk actually forcing him down when he came. But when he did finally cum he pushed his hips up, Dipper pulling back enough so he could do his best and swallow the mess. Crinkling his nose at the odd taste he still wasn’t quite used to, hearing Bill sigh heavily in his hand as he did so.

Dipper pulled back on his knees, licking his lips before rubbing his hand across his mouth. Watching Bill squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and open them again. Pulling his hand away from his mouth he leaned down, brushing the brunette’s hair away from his forehead, kissing the birthmark with a smile.

_ How about we get out of here? _

_ I already suggested that. _

_ So you agree~! _

Dipper couldn’t help but smile at him, if he wasn’t afraid of being caught in the current position he would’ve laughed.

_ Yeah, let’s get out of here…  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i don't know what this is.
> 
> C/K/B/Etc


End file.
